The Official AoT Q&A
by Guy With Animaniacs Addiction
Summary: Want to ask the characters of AoT questions? Look no further! Just leave a question in the reviews and you'll know soon enough! In this chapter, it's all about love! That's about it...except for more crossovers. Rated T for various reasons.
1. Hajimeni

Eren: Why did you drag me here?!

GWCA: Because you have lots of fans!

Plucky: I am Jagger, and I am high!

GWCA: GET OUT OF HERE, PLUCKY! *drops anvil on Plucky*

Plucky: Ow...

GWCA: So, have you always wanted to ask Hanji why the hell she's obsessed with Titans so much?

Hanji: TITANS!

GWCA: Well, now you can! Just leave your questions in the reviews, and the AoT cast will answer!

Levi: Are you going to clean this mess up?

GWCA: Levi, it's a water tower.

Levi: Where's the water?

GWCA: Whatever!

Eren: Uh, is this a crossover?

GWCA: No, why?

Eren: Well...

Yakko: Let us in!

Wakko: We can't insert coins into slots in public!

GWCA: Well, good night, everybody. Looks like Wakko finally got Hello Nurse to-

Sasha: Are there potatoes in here?

All: ...

GWCA: LET HER IN! GO TO DISNEY! BONKERS IS STILL WORKING ON THE SECRETS OF TIME!

Hanji: What a weird intro...

Eren: Hopefully, we're the only ones in future chapters.


	2. Nise yōsei

GWCA: One. We got ONE QUESTION!

Eren: Well, maybe if you answer it, it will be at the top, and more people will see it.

GWCA: Good point. Hit me!

POW!

GWCA: I MEANT WHAT'S THE QUESTION?!

* * *

><p><strong>Epictjt3: Levi why are you so obsesed with cleaning?<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi: I just hate filth, that's it! By the way, your computer has a virus. Go clean it!<p>

GWCA: Uh, that's Rayman Forever.

Levi: And?

GWCA: It's a false positive. It's not a virus.

Hanji: So, it's basically schizophernia?

GWCA: Exactly! Well, good night!


	3. 1 de san!

Lydiakristibeth: okey I have more then one question so yay for u

GWCA: Oh, well that's good. Too bad we can't fix your grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydiakristibeth: ok 1 armin why u so dang cute<strong>

* * *

><p>Armin: Heh heh…genes at their finest, I guess!<p>

GWCA: Or rather, JEANS at their finest!

Jean: I hate you so much right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydiakristibeth: 2 mikasa even though eren saved yp life why u so obbessed whith him<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikasa: By that, do you mean why I brag about how he needs me?<p>

Eren: Hey!

Mikasa: Well, it's true!

* * *

><p><strong>Lydiakristibeth: 3 eren how do u feel that people pair u with levi?<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi: Ugh, I hate that! We're not even close to <em>acquaintances<em>!

Eren: Agreed, considering how much he beat me up! (if only I could get revenge)

GWCA: Well, I did say to beware of random crossovers, so...BRING IN ELMYRA!

All but Levi: RUN!

Levi: Huh?

GWCA: Well, good night everybody! Hope you don't suffocate, Levi!

_To be continued…_


	4. Wakkī-mono!

GWCA: Okay, let's get this over with.

Sasha: Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, I found some potatoes at the buffet down there. By the way, where's Levi?

GWCA: There. Some girl came and hugged him to death. He suffocated, basically.

Ghost of Levi: You're acting like this is MST3K.

GWCA: It is, sort of. But you know, let's not get into that, let's just answHE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A FORKLIFT!

Ghost of Levi: Can we continue?

* * *

><p><strong>DoodlePig1220: to potato girl: are you my twin soul?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasha: Looks like I came just in time! Well, that depends. If you like potatoes, then YES! OH, COME HERE, OH TWIN!<p>

GWCA: If not?

Sasha: THEN I SHALL KILL YOU WITH MY POTATOES!

GWCA: 0_o …..Well….uh, good night, everybody?


	5. Nani o matsu no ka?

GWCA: Wow! We're becoming a little popular here!

Eren: We still have a long way to go, GWCA.

GWCA: You're right. Hm, I should move this to the SnK section, just to make sure.

Eren: Sure, I guess. Well, let's get to the questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsu no ho asks:<strong>To Eren and Levi: Why do you hide your relationship? : O XD

* * *

><p>Levi: Why do you show your desire to die?<p>

Eren: Wait, how did you-?

GWCA: Let's face it, we're on a floating timeline here. Let's get to the next question!

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsu no ho asks: <strong>To Hanji: Wanna go catch some titans with me? For experiments? XD

* * *

><p>Hanji: OMG YAS! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!<p>

GWCA: Let's NOT have filler.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsu no ho asks: <strong>To Levi: Do like or hate being short? :P And can you help me cleaning my room? Please! :D

* * *

><p>Levi: Depends on the situation. Also, no. Clean it yourself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DoodlePig1220 asks: <strong>to sasha: dont worry i love potatoes. and food. i think somehow we are related to misha collins do you know if we are?

* * *

><p>Sasha: Nope, don't know. Sorry. NOW LET'S GO GET FOOD!<p>

GWCA: There's lots of food in the fridge, Wakka.

Sasha: I see what you did there.

Wakko: DON'T MESS WITH MY FOOD IN THERE!

* * *

><p><strong>QueenNyanDream asks: <strong>Uhhh so I have a question for Armin... Could you please describe everyone in one sentence. Also what's your favorite book. T-thank you Armin senpai! o\\\\\\\o

* * *

><p>Armin: They all die!<p>

GWCA: Of course.

Armin: Also, I can't really say. There are so many books out there…no wait. Never mind. Books are scarce within those walls.

GWCA: Is it just me, or is Tiny Toon Adventures a post-apocalyptic AoT?

Armin: What?

GWCA: WELL GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!


	6. Misha?

GWAA: Okay, I changed my username and this Q&A is now in the SnK section. Good, all my rambling is done. We shall continue!

* * *

><p><strong>DoodlePig1220 asks: <strong>to sasha: ShAsHa YoU DoNt KnOw MiShA?!1/1/22! that is it! i demand you and GWCA to look up Misha Collins on Google images! (or mihsapocalypse)

* * *

><p>GWAA: Oooooookay? Well, I've never seen Supernatural before, and until the 4chan problem with the fandom ends, I will not.<p>

Sasha: Nope, not related. By the way, what's 4chan and what's an Animaniac?

Yakko: Goodbyyyyyyyyyyye, random stranger!

Armin: So about your theory?

GWAA: WELL GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!


	7. Sayōnara, dokusha

GWAA: Hm, not that much. Oh well, let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>ereri35riren asks: <strong>my question is for eren why are you so kawaii and a little cutie

* * *

><p>Jean: DO NOT!<p>

GWAA: Oh come on! Please?

Jean: No!

Armin: JEANS at their finest?

Jean: It's pronounced JOHN!

GWAA: Who cares?

Jean: I do! *stabs GWAA*

GWAA: ACK! Death has taken me! Oh well, it's just a fanfic. *falls*

Armin: Guy with Really Long Name!

Eren: What?! But we're only 7 chapters in!

Levi: Actually, his death was scripted.

Eren and Armin: WHAT?!

Levi: According to the rules, apparently, the character asking the questions must be an original character. Either that, or WE ask and answer the questions. Either way, GWAA cannot be present anymore. It had to be done.

GWAA: Oh hey!

Eren: He respawned!

GWAA: Yeah, because, you know, I could've just left.

Jean: Um, of course.

GWAA: Well, goodbye. Hanji is in charge, from now on. *falls out of tower and lands without a scratch*

Slappy: That was pointless.

Hanji: YES!

Levi: Great. Also, the rules apparently require us to have more story elements, in order to actually be closer to a story.

Eren: Yeah, okay. Anyway, bye, readers. We'll see you next chapter.


	8. Hidzuke, shokuhin, oyobi teian!

Hanji: Hey guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting!

Levi: You better be! It's been 9 days!

Hanji: Well, excuse me, princess! The author got too busy with school and that so-called, "Cowboy Bebop!"

Eren: You know what? We don't care! Just give us the questions!

Hanji: Okay, no problem! Jean?

Jean: Yes?

Hanji: QueenNyanDream, *gulp*, asks you…why are you so jealous of Eren?

Jean: WHAT?!

Eren: Hey, don't look at me, I didn't ask that question!

Jean: I'm not jealous! Although, to be honest…

Hanji: Ah! Here we go!

Jean: I wish I had a sister like Mikasa. There, happy?

Hanji: Well, that scenario answers itself, at least to boys.

Mikasa: That last part was true…so, next question?

Hanji: Okay, ereri35riren asks that if killing all the Titans meant dating Eren, would you do it?

Levi: Depends. If it's limited to something like dinner, or a movie, I guess it would be **somewhat** tolerable. But that's my limit. And in turn, Jaeger has 5 hours of extra training.

Hanji: Well, there are no specific preferences, I guess.

Eren: Well, let's go. (I will never be clean again)

[Levi and Eren leave the tower]

Hanji: Okay, let's see. Ah! There's a guy here that posted as a guest, but got his account back.

Armin: Good luck at it's finest!

Hanji: He or she asks…uh, I don't know. It's unintelligible. But I think I can try to read it. I guess it says something about a girl named Potatoes that lives in a potato that loves experiments.

Sasha: And an army of killer potatoes? YES! Come on, Hanji! She loves experiments!

Hanji: My experiments do not involve drugs! Winners don't do drugs!

Sasha: Suit yourself! Also, I'm bringing a date!

Hanji: Let me guess, another pointless crossover?

Sasha: Yep! Come on, Wakko!

Wakko: Yes, my food-loving girl! We shall go and eat her and your army.

Hanji: Food-lovers. Go figure.

[Sasha and character from old cartoon most of you have never heard of leave the latter's home]

Hanji: Oh, that reminds me! He was supposed to run to Levi and cover him in horse crap, but he's at dinner with Eren. Wait a minute, I missed one! It says here that TacocaT is asking Eren to marry her! Oh no! I gotta run! Where are they having dinner at?

Armin: Let's be real. They're probably at the fancy dinner room that this studio holds.

Hanji: A fancy dinner room?

Armin: Yeah, Soundstage 93, right next to Soundstage 19.

Hanji: I don't care, I gotta catch them!

* * *

><p><em>At Soundstage 93<em>

Eren: I didn't know that you loved caviar so much, Levi!

Levi: Tch, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Eren. For all I care I can be a bounty hunter from the future.

[Hanji breaks in]

Hanji: Stop! Eren! There's a question by TacocaT, and it's very important. In fact, I have her right here!

Eren: You do?

Hanji: No, but just listen. He asks…

[Hanji gets down on knees]

Hanji: Will you marry her?

Eren: Of course not! I don't even know her! Besides, that's a little **too** much canon-breaking, isn't it.

Hanji: We aren't even at HQ!

Eren: Yeah, but…do I need to?

Hanji: No. You have a point. But since, I did this in front of an audience, **YOU SHALL ALL APPLAUD!**

[Everybody claps in fear]

Hanji: Well, that's our new format, and that was chapter 8! Oh, and one last thing. When you're asking **us** questions, why can't we ask you one? So, what cartoon is Sasha's date from? We won't give you a hint, because we already gave you one during the chapter. But we will say that it has something to do with the soundstages, and the fact that we're doing this in a certain tower. Well, see you next chapter.

Eren: I will never do this again.

Levi: Me neither. Hanji's so going to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER:<strong> What cartoon does Sasha's date (Wakko) come from?


	9. Firā!

Hanji: Okay, when nobody asks you questions despite the fact that we did everything to get more reviews, who do you do?

Levi: You put in filler, I guess.

Hanji: That's right! And that means that we need to "answer a question" we didn't "answer" in the last chapter.

Levi: So about the use of quotation marks…

Hanji: They're there for a reason. A guy wanted to hug you while covered in horse crap!

Levi: HANJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Hanji: This!

[Hanji dumps a bucket of horse crap on Levi]

Hanji: Well, goodbye, and leave questions and the answer to that question we asked BEFORE LEVI MURDERS YOU!

Levi: You better run! I'm going to kill you!


	10. Ai Watashi wa suisoku?

Hanji: Okay, what do we have here?

Petra: I see there's a question for me!

Hanji: Oh, you're suddenly alive again!

Petra: Why do you think Levi lived from that deadly little girl?

Hanji: Speaking of which, two things. One, QueenNyanDream got the question right! It was Animaniacs! GWAA must be surprised, considering the fact that the majority of the Attack on Titan fan base, in his opinion, is _probably_ a bunch of teenage girls that never grew up in the era.

Yakko: Also, I heard he's working on an Animaniacs one-shot.

Hanji: Oh look. An ad lib. Anyway, Petra, CosmicKit asks you if you have a secret crush on Levi.

Petra: No. Besides, even if I was, I would keep it a _secret_.

Levi: Um…same answer.

[Levi blushes]

Hanji: I'm not even going to respond, considering how…_last_ week went.

Levi: Just be glad you survived the explosion of hyperspace in 2021.

Hanji: Hm. Armin, QueenNyanDream asks if you smell nice.

Armin: I would respond, except…

[A perfume filled Dot continues hugging Armin]

Dot: Don't you think I'm _cute_?

Armin: I'm a girl, you know that, right?

Dot: Huh?

Hanji: Worse than the hyperspace explosion, right Levi?

Levi: I hate you so much.

[Dot explodes in rage, which destroys the lot]

[GWAA comes to visit]

GWAA: Hanji, I forgot to interview Dot, can you hand her…

Hanji: Woo….still alive….I guess.

GWAA: Hanji, where's Dot?

Hanji: Over there.

[Hanji points to Dot]

Dot: Oops.

GWAA: Okay, I'll just make a slash fiction thing with Brad Pitt and Dot, bye!

Dot: What? Get back…actually, that doesn't sound too bad.

Hanji: How about next time we focus more on Attack on Titan instead?


	11. Jigoku to wa nan tai tan nodesu ka?

Hanji: Okay, LET'S GET STARTED!

Levi: Does this involve more little girls killing me?

Hanji: Maybe…so, first off, thank you to MyVisionIsDying for that compliment! This is Heaven! Just imagine the possibilities! THIS MEANS MORE EXPERIMENTS!

Yakko: Uhhhhhhhhhhh, let's go before we have to deal with her experiments.

[Warners run away]

Hanji: Anyway, Petra, QueenNyanDream asks how it feels like to get squashed like a bug.

Petra: It feels awful! Every bone in your body breaks, everything goes black, and all hope is lost!

[Levi starts to cry]

Levi: Really?

Petra: Yes…but at the same time, you feel yourself gaining consciousness, starting a new life. You know, the usual.

Levi: But how did you come back to life as yourself?

Petra: Levi, we're in a world where a pair of lab mice try to take over the world, for some reason. You think I would come back to life?

Hanji: That reminds me…do you think me and Levi are similar to them?

Petra: Of course! Except the crazy and tall one does all of the experiments!

Hanji: That's so cool! Eren, Hime "Ackerman" asks what you think of Mikasa.

Eren: Uhhhhhh…OH NO, PINKY AND THE BRAIN ARE CONTROLLING THE COLLOSAL TITAN AND THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!

Hanji: Where?

[Eren jumps out of the tower and dies]

Hanji: You could've just said pass, you know?

Mikasa: So, who will house Eren's reincarnation for 9 months, or at least until we clone him in between chapters?

Hanji: You might want to look down, Mikasa.

[Mikasa's stomach appears to bulge]

Mikasa: Oh, come on!


	12. On'nanoko no jigyō no taba

**NOTE**: **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Hanji: Ha! We fixed the document so now it DOES say squashed LIKE a bug!

Levi: What the hell does that do with anything!?

Hanji: QueenNyanDream pointed that out!

Mikasa: Did you **already** forget that I needed **SURGERY** to remove Eren from my stomach?

Hanji: Just be glad he's alive. Anyway, let's move on!

Mikasa: Can you at least say if Eren is okay?

Hanji: Oh, he's going through speed-ageing right now! Courtesy of ME!

Brain: And me, of course! I shall trademark the system so _I_ shall **TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

[Hanji steps on Brain]

Brain: Ouch!

Hanji: So, Bertholdt, are you lonely? Can QueenNyanDream be your friend?

Bertholdt: If I say yes, will he/she constantly bother me and stalk me? If so, no, I already have two girls doing that.

Dot: This is why I don't wanna grow up. I would get taller and not be able to put bologna in his slack…if you know what I mean.

(ANOTHER CROSSOVER IN 3….2….1)

Babs: Ditto.

Berthodlt: OKAY, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!

[Berthodlt runs while Dot and Babs chase after his-]

Hanji: NEXT!

Levi: Wait…what does that say?

Hanji: Oh….

[Hanji smiles devilishly]

Hanji: Levi, did you know that every square inch of your body holds about 6 **BILLION **bacteria?

Levi: Uh…..gah…ohhhhh

[Levi gets into the fetal position and faints]

Hanji: Okay…well that was pointless.

Mikasa: If he's dead, it's either your turn or Annie's turn to house his reincarnation!

Annie: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Armin: Hey, I still exist!

Hanji: I don't care! Well, good ni-

Armin: You know what GWAA never told us?

Hanji: Nope.

Armin: What was that theory with that cartoon with the seemingly cute but potentially dangerous animals and us?

Hanji: You mean Tiny Toons?

Armin: Yeah…

Hanji: Well…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

GWAA's Note: Hey! No, it's not a separate story. BUT, if you like this Q&A and you want to follow me, please do! I am considering moving this to the Attack on Titan/Animaniacs crossover section due to the constant crossovers with Steven Spielberg's work. It's not going to stop at Tiny Toons, so to avoid being taken down, I might move this to that section. If you have a friend who's an AoT fan that would probably like this, spread the word. That section is much less popular (in fact, no one has written for it), so I just want to still have questions to answer, or else this Q&A will end. Thank you! Also, if you're a weeabo, watch Animaniacs, Tiny Toons, and related works. You won't be disappointed.


End file.
